<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of man and monsters by Moonybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580279">Of man and monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird'>Moonybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Marvel Origins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner-centric, F/M, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Origin Story, POV Bruce Banner, Protective Hulk (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment of "New Marvel origins." </p><p>Bruce Banner is an ordinary scientist working on a not very ordinary project at a military facility in Nevada. </p><p>This is the day where they will be running their big test using their newly developed Gamma reactor. </p><p>How-ever, in spite of every securty measure having been taken and everything having been calculated a thousand times. Disaster happens and several people are affected changing their lives for ever. </p><p>A new being emerges, green and strong in a hostile world he doesn't know. And is unwelcome to all these new monsters emerging from the big green blast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Betty Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Marvel Origins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a multiple stories series I am creating where I am trying to tackle the origins of several different Marvel characters as if this was a rebooted universe. </p><p>All the stories in this collection takes place in the same universe and can be read sepperate or together. </p><p>Any comments would be appreciated and ideas about what character to tackle next, it can be a well known Marvel character or perhaps someone whom isn't that known at all and has never even made it to the big screen. </p><p>My stories draws upon inspiration from several different sources. Both the original comic books, the MCU movies and television shows I grew up with. </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Banner was a man of small stature and completely average features. His hair was mouse brown, his eyes brown as well. His frame small and entirely unimposing. Not at all helped along by a large pair of glasses always resting on his nose.</p><p>And currently he was even wearing a lab coat as he was rushing through the research facility he worked at.</p><p>The facility was right in the middle of the desert in Nevada, as far away from human civilisation you could possible be while still being in the united states.</p><p>The gamma testing facility from the outside looked like a massive grey block and outside it was surrounded by massive walls with barbed wire on top.</p><p>All around scientists and military was running around in preparation of the big test.</p><p>Finally Bruce Banner reached the main door and stumbled outside only to be met with the burning hot desert air.</p><p>Outside a couple of scientist met him. One in particular was wrinkling his nose.</p><p>This man was tall. Many would call him very handsome with his sharp facial features, lean build. Pitch black hair and sharp dark eyes complimenting his olive skin. "You're late." he commented in his deep sophisticated voice.</p><p>"I'm Sorry Samuel." Bruce gasped for air. "I was running through the calculations an extra time. You know how important today is." he stated as he pushed his glasses back up.</p><p>Doctor Samuel Sterns how-ever rolled his eyes. "I ran over the numbers myself. I assure you everything will be running smoothly."</p><p>"Still." Another shorter scientist with kinder features commented. "Yeh never know. Zez is good to double, triple and even hundred times check my friend."</p><p>The mans name was Doctor Yuri Topolov. A highly acclaimed scientist from Russia. As was evident from a pretty heavy accent even after ten years in America.</p><p>Doctor Sterns just rolled his eyes again. That permanent look of annoyance on his face looking as evident as ever.</p><p>"Ziz is a big day no?" Doctor Topolov asked. "Smile for ones friend."</p><p>"I will smile when the experiment is over." Doctor Sterns snapped. "Until then. Do take it seriously."</p><p>"Which is why I ran over the numbers again." Bruce muttered under his breath only to earn himself a glare from Doctor Sterns.</p><p>There was no more time for talk though, just then the gates opened up and in rolled the armoured cars with the US military insignia on the sides.</p><p>Bruce stood straight, and so did Doctor Topolov. Doctor Sterns though looked like he was deeply annoyed that he had to waste time on this as the cars finally pulled up.</p><p>First a younger man jumped out from the driver seat. Tall, muscle bound and blond. He walked to the backdoor and opened it up allowing an older gentleman in uniform to step out and look sternly at all three of them with a cold gaze.</p><p>Bruce attempted to send the man his most charming smile. "General Ross! How pleasant it is to see you!"</p><p>All of Bruce's attempts on being nice was lost on the man as he stood tall, a permanent stern frown on his face that put even Doctor Sterns frown to shame and cold intimidating eyes.</p><p>General Thadeus E Ross. Nicknamed Thunderbolt Ross by his own subordinates. Due to his no nonsense behaviour, he ran his unions with a strict hand and never compromised.</p><p>It had been known that when one of General Ross's men acted out on like. He would strike down on them like a thunder strike from the blue. And therefore the name.</p><p>Bruce swallowed, trying to not look to intimidated but he failed.</p><p>It was then, another head stuck out from the car. This one small and delicate, long dark brown hair falling softly down her slender shoulders. Her eyes soft as they looked across the field and then they landed on Bruce. "BRUCE!" she beamed.</p><p>"Betty!" Bruce grinned right back at her and Betty didn't hesitate to run straight for Bruce. Grabbing him and meeting him in a kiss.</p><p>General Ross looked furious, he stood tall but his face started to turn red. "Betty!" he shouted. "This is not a pleasure cruise."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Betty blushed as she let go of Bruce, then slipped a strain of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Your father is right." Bruce smiled a little defeated. "What are you even doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"I came to wish you good luck. What else?" Betty asked then tiptoed and kissed Bruce on the cheek. "For luck." she said stepping back.</p><p>Bruce shook his head. "You drew all the way out here. Just for that?"</p><p>Betty just grinned, looking like a mischievous naughty school girl.</p><p>Then finally General Ross's cold stare as well as Doctor Sterns's lecturing look snapped Bruce out of it and he cleared his throat. "Ahem, I suppose we better get started." he stated.</p><p>"Indeed." General Ross nodded his head. "I am here as an eye witness for the military and government to make sure all security measures has been taken and everything will go flawlessly."</p><p>"It is not needed." Doctor Sterns sighed. "But if we must, I suppose we must." he stated. "Come with me." he waved his hand looking like he couldn't even be bothered.</p><p>"Sergeant Blonsky!" Ross snapped at the younger military man who had driven the car. "Come with me."</p><p>"Yes sir!" The soldier obviously called Blonsky saluted.</p><p>Bruce sighed deeply as he shook his head. Only for Better to move in and grab his arm. "That Doctor." she glanced at Doctor Sterns. "Is he always like that?"</p><p>"Oh Samuel?" Bruce asked. "Yeah… Can't really blame him though. This research is only possible because of him. He designed the original Gamma reactor and he believes he should have been lead scientist at this facility and on the project."</p><p>Betty's brows furrowed. "Then how come he isn't?" she asked. "I mean, I know you are an amazing scientist Bruce. But why?"</p><p>Bruce shrugged. "He was deemed to unreliable. Or well… I suppose he keeps talking back to the government, military and those who tries to put him in place. I am a bit more of a wet blanket. So I was a safer choice in their eyes."</p><p>"Oh… Dad had a hand in that didn't he?" Betty asked.</p><p>"That's likely." Bruce then admitted. "How-ever… I guess he really regretted that when the two of us met." he couldn't help but comment and Betty chuckled.</p><p>"It'll be all right. He'll warm up eventually." Betty assured. "Nothing is ever good enough for his baby girl. You know how his types are." she sighed deeply.</p><p>"I guess." Bruce chuckled. "I hope so."</p><p>"He will." Betty assured as she let go of Bruce's arm and grabbed his hand instead and Bruce smiled as he looked at her soft face.</p><p>"Okay." He simply said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What we are trying to accomplish here." Bruce explained in the kindest voice he could. "Is the archive a form of energy! Latest research has shown that gamma energy potentially could be as powerful as nuclear. Unlike nuclear though there wont be any nuclear waste!" he beamed. "The issue with nuclear that ones something goes nuclear, it is going to stay radioactive for a very long time. We are talking at least a few thousand years. And it's harmful to humans. Gamma energy though, even if it did escape has shown that it could even be beneficial. There actually is a healing factor!"</p><p>General Ross glared at Bruce. "Sound to me like another Chernobyl waiting to happen."</p><p>"Oh no not at all." Bruce waved his hand. "Unlike Chernobyl we have the finest experts from across the world working on it! Isn't that right Yuri?" he asked the russian scientist next to him.</p><p>"Dah." Doctor Topolov nodded. "China, England, Mexico and even Poland is represented here."</p><p>"China and Russia, what a great combination." General Ross huffed. "Two different communist regimes working to infiltrate and subvert."</p><p>"DAD!" Betty objected horrified.</p><p>"I assure you." Bruce then cut in. "If this works, it will benefit everyone. We'll be energy independent and we can start researching the healing factor in more detail as well. It may even be a way to treat cancer."</p><p>"That's wonderful." Betty beamed and Bruce smiled back at her.</p><p>Doctor Sterns cleared his throat. "Today will be our first test." he said. "We will allow the reactor to release a burst of energy so we can measure the exact output as well as any potential contamination. Though I doubt contamination will happen. My design is flawless."</p><p>"We're just making sure!" Bruce cut in. "That's why we are out here, to make sure it is absolutely safe before we just start building gamma reactors across the country." he pressed a button and behind him a big door opened to reveal a room filled with panels and all sorts of beeping machines.</p><p>"This is the control room." Bruce informed. "The people running the test, that means the three of us and other scientists will be stationed in here. All the walls has been coated with led, the only material able to block any gamma radiation if an accident should happen. And there are shudders also made of led able to shut down at a moments notice protecting the people inside."</p><p>"And yet you say it's safe?" General Ross asked.</p><p>"The government demanded these security measures." Bruce explained. "Many of these scientists are practically celebrities in their own countries and if anything happened to them the US didn't want to be blamed."</p><p>"Bowing to China again. I see." Ross huffed.</p><p>"Yes." Doctor Sterns agreed. "Indeed."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soon the tour was over, and Ross in a grumble nodded his head as the security measures was indeed improved. Finally he gestured his hand at the sergeant whom had also been following him.</p><p>"This is sergeant Emil Blonsky." Ross presented the younger man. "He will be stationed in your control room while the experiment is under way. If <em>anything </em>is out of order, he will be reporting directly to me."</p><p>"Fine fine." Sterns sighed deeply. "Have it your way then. I keep telling you. Everything will run perfectly!"</p><p>Ross glared at Sterns one last time, then finally turned and walked out with the hands behind his back.</p><p>Betty shook her head. "Honestly dad." she couldn't help but say then glanced up at Bruce. "I hope he didn't scare you to much."</p><p>"Not at all." Bruce assured. "Hey, I want you to show you something. Come on!" he grabbed Betty's hand and pulled her with him through the facility.</p><p>Betty grinned as they entered the section of private offices finally landing in front of Bruce's own door. "Okay… wait till you see this. This is going to blow your mind!"</p><p>"I'm waiting." Betty smiled and Bruce grinned as he opened the door gesturing for Betty to walk inside.</p><p>Betty did as asked and as she stepped in her eyes widened.</p><p>For there, covering the entire wall was a massive rose bush. The rose heads were the largest ones Betty had ever seen. But strange as they had a bright green colour that almost seemed to glow on its own. "Wow…" she breathed.</p><p>"Yeah." Bruce nodded. "The seed I planted and fed small amounts of gamma energy was from a common white rose. It was never supposed to get that big."</p><p>Betty smirked. "For how long have you been hiding this in your office?" she asked.</p><p>"Actually." Bruce turned to Betty. "I planted the seed three days ago."</p><p>Betty's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>"Amazing it isn't it. This shows the life giving affects of gamma." Bruce smiled as he walked to the Rose bush and plucked one of the large green rose heads. "Not only did the bush grow at an amazing rate. But it is both bigger and <em>stronger</em> than it would have been if it had grown normally. He turned back to Betty holding the rose in his hand. "Think of the possibilities! Crops grown in just three days! Bigger and stronger than before, able to withstand illness and pests. World starvation will be a thing of the past! And the medical possibilities, gamma affects living tissue in all these amazing ways!"</p><p>Betty though stood still. "It sounds to good to be true." she commented then glanced up. "Are you sure that…" she halted.</p><p>Bruce smiled, then put the rose in Betty's hair, before touching her cheek. "It will work." he said. "And it will be to the benefit of humanity."</p><p>"Well…" Betty breathed. "If you say so."</p><p>And Bruce smiled as he leaned over, letting his lips brush over Betty's which she gladly accepted.</p><p>"Today." Bruce breathed as he stood back. "Is a day that will go down in history, as one of the most important days in human history. You'll see."</p><p>Betty nodded. "Okay."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was with a sigh that Bruce bid Betty farewell as she stepped back into the armoured vehicle which would take her off base before the big test.</p><p>The green rose though was firmly attached to her hair, and she smiled and she gave Bruce a last little kiss before vanishing into the car.</p><p>That left General Ross whom was glaring at Bruce, his eyes sending daggers.</p><p>"Heh." Bruce smiled awkwardly. "I hope you'll have a good journey back to base sir." he said.</p><p>"I never approved of this entire thing." Ross then informed. "I was against it from the start! Actions have consequences. I have seen it all with my own eyes. The destruction because people on the top were careless and dismissed any warnings. Of course <em>they </em>never had to see the consequences of their own thoughtless orders or dismissal of warnings. Me how-ever? I was the one who had to <em>see</em> it! I have seen people, innocent citizens meeting a fate far worse than death because of that kind of arrogance! Easy to just send agent Orange to Vietnam. It was <em>me </em>who had to clean up afterwards! And hear the children screaming as their skin was burned off and their eyes disolving into their skulls because someone thought using napalm was such a great idea!" <br/><br/>Bruce was stunned quiet as Ross continued his speech. <br/><br/>"Chernobyl, Fukushima, the three mile Island. It was the same story told three different times. Greedy politicians thinking there would be no consequences and narcissistic scientists who wanted to play god but could never admit they weren't right about something."</p><p>"Sir… This isn't like those places. This is not nuclear energy." Bruce assured. "Or napalm or agent orange! Gamma can help things <em>heal." </em></p><p>"Then if it was safe, <em>why </em>are we out here in the middle of nowhere?" Ross asked. "I don't trust this, I don't trust any of it <em>or </em>any people involved with it! Now, I will indeed be driving back to base and I will take my daughter as far away from this place as I can before the test! If anything goes wrong, I will be holding <em>you </em>personally responsible Doctor Banner."</p><p>"I understand. I promise sir, everything will be fine." Bruce assured.</p><p>Ross though just huffed as he grabbed his hat and pulled it down, then turned to step into the car as well letting a soldier close the door and go to the drivers seat before they drove out.</p><p>As they were driving, Ross glanced at Betty then at the plant in her hair. "What in god's name is that?" he asked.</p><p>"This?" Betty asked reaching up a hand. "It's a rose. Bruce grew it using gamma energy."</p><p>Ross frowned. "It doesn't seem right." he commented.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Betty asked.</p><p>"It seems unnatural." Ross finally said. "That's what this gamma radiation can do?"</p><p>"Dad it'll be okay!" Betty assured looking up at him. "Bruce is a wonderful man who really cares about the safety for those around him. He wouldn't certify this test if he didn't think it was safe! And he's a brilliant scientist, they all are!"</p><p>Ross sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "I hope you're right Betty." he said. "I know how I can appear, but I just want to make sure that everything is all right and that <em>you'll </em>be safe! I know you are a grown woman, I can't stop you from doing what-ever it is you want to do. But I worry."</p><p>Betty smiled warmly, then leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek before sitting back. "I know." she said. "Thanks Dad. And don't worry." she grabbed his hand. "Bruce said it would be fine. And I trust him."</p><p>Ross sighed deeply as he leaned back. "Yes… I suppose you do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right guys." Bruce smiled as all the scientists were seated in the control room. "We're ready to roll!"</p><p>Sterns rolled his eyes. "Yes. Let's run the test." he commented then glanced over his shoulder at the corner where one sergeant Emil Blonsky was standing straight the hands behind his back and looking at them all with a cold gaze.</p><p>"Just ignore him." Bruce encouraged. "He wont bother us if we don't bother him."</p><p>"Clearly." Sterns commented, even had to admit that Sergeant Bronsky was very good at playing a statue.</p><p>"Sergeant if you want a cup of coffee or something. We would be happy to oblige." Bruce then offered.</p><p>Only to get a glare from Blonsky. "No thank you. I am working." was his short cold reply.</p><p>Topolov smirked amused. "He would fit right in, in mother Russia."</p><p>Sterns rolled his eyes. "Starting count down." he started to flip switches. "Ten minutes till burst release, gamma reactor is starting to warm up."</p><p>Bruce nodded his eyes on the screens. "Steady rising, building up." he said.</p><p>"183 degrees Fahrenheit." Tolokov said. "185… 188. Ease up, ziz must not warm to quick."</p><p>Bruce flipped some switches. "Radiation level, normal." he said.</p><p>"202 degrees." Tolokov mumbled.</p><p>"Make ready the shudders." Sterns said. "Four minutes."</p><p>Bruce felt the sweat on his brow.</p><p>They had to reach 951 degrees Fahrenheit without speeding it up. It was all going fine, the minutes vanished.</p><p>"871." Tolokov said. "880."</p><p>Bruce bit his lip. It was going perfectly.</p><p>"940!" Tolokov gasped.</p><p>"951." Sterns finished. "Let go and release!"</p><p>And at ones all were in position, a burst. And all their measure meters beeped and measured, keeping the numbers safe.</p><p>The energy released, the heat, everything.</p><p>Bruce beamed. "We did it!" he grinned turning to the others then he halted.</p><p>Tolokov was looking at the control panel and his eyes were wide.</p><p>"Yuri?" Bruce asked.</p><p>Tolokov swallowed. "970 degrees fahrenheit." he said.</p><p>And Bruce shot up. "WHAT?!"</p><p>"1003 Fahrenheit." Tolokov looked up. "It's still heating up! It's not cooling down!"</p><p>"That's impossible!" Sterns shouted. "Just shut it off."</p><p>"It's not responding!" Another scientist called from the other panel.</p><p>"1021." Tolokov exclaimed.</p><p>"Not possible, this was safe! Flawless!" Sterns shouted.</p><p>Bruce how-ever was at the other panel. "Oh no, if this overheats much more it'll explode!" he shouted then ran for the microphone. "Red alert! RED ALERT!" he shouted. "Everyone head to led secured safe rooms immediately!" he shouted as he hit the big red button making sirens blast through the halls. Then he stood up. "Keep trying to cool it!" he shouted. "Open the water facets!"</p><p>"NO!" Sterns stood up. "You'll destroy the reactor!"</p><p>"If this continues it'll explode!" Bruce reminded him in a shout.</p><p>"But that's impossible! My calculations were right!" Sterns shouted. "This is my reactor and my project! Haven't you already stolen enough?"</p><p>Wide-eyed Bruce looked at Sterns. Then he hissed. "This is not the time Samuel!" he stated. "Sit your ass down and try to figure out how to cool the core! CLOSE THE SHUDDERS!" he shouted and slowly the led shudders started to lower.</p><p>As Bruce looked at the security footage seeing all the people running for the nearest safe bunker like instructed, that was… All but one.</p><p>In one lonely hallway, what looked like a teen. At most he was just twenty, was dancing around while using a mop to clean the floors. Bruce gaped then grabbed the microphone. "HEY!" he shouted. "Hey kid! This isn't safe! You need to get to safety!"</p><p>It didn't help though and Tolokov looked over Bruce's shoulder.</p><p>"Those are noise cancelling headphones." Tolokov gasped. "He's probably hearing loud music with those, he can't hear you."</p><p>"SHIT!" Bruce shouted as he ran for the door.</p><p>"BRUCE!" Tolokov shouted.</p><p>"I'll get the kid, just try to cool the reactor!" Bruce shouted as he dug under the closing shudder and ran out, just as the shudder hit the floor and closed tight closing all of the scientist inside behind led to protecting them and Bruce was outside.</p><p>"Oh no." Tolokov gasped and then he returned to the panels while swearing in Russian.</p><p>Bruce was running at full speed, the sirens blaring all around him in high screeching noises, down the hallways and through the rooms until finally he ran into the teenager, dancing around among all the sirens.</p><p>"KID!" Bruce shouted as he grabbed the kid who wide-eyed turned around screaming in shock. "Kid!" Bruce shook him. "We need to get out of here!"</p><p>Finally the kid managed to remove his noise cancelling head phones only for his eyes to widen. "What… What is that sound?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"The reactor is about to explode! We must get to the safe rooms. COME ON!" Bruce grabbed the kids hand and pulled him with him to the nearest entrance.</p><p>How-ever as Bruce came to the entrance, it was shut tight by the emergency procedures. Bruce gasped. "Oh no!"</p><p>"Bruce!" Tolokovs voice was heard over the intercom. "It's still heating. All the doors has been locked. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do! It's going to explode!"</p><p>Bruce gasped.</p><p>The kid stood behind Bruce his eyes wide. "Explode?" he asked. "Are we…. Going to die?"</p><p>Bruce turned to the kid who looked wide-eyed at him and swallowed then he grabbed his hand again and pulled him in another direction.</p><p>"Sir!" The kid shouted. "Where are we going."</p><p>"Led… Led is the only thing that can protect someone against the gamma blast." Bruce said as he pulled the kid into his office which had all the roses at the wall. But that was not important. At the other wall was a big safe which Bruce opened and immediately pulled out all the items inside, throw them away. Beakers, wallet, the watch he had inheriated from his father. All landed on the floor to make room and he grabbed the kid and just shovelled him into the safe which had just enough room for one.</p><p>Wide-eyed the kid looked out. "Sir…" he gasped.</p><p>Bruce swallowed. "Do not leave that Safe until someone came to get you. Okay?" he asked. "Don't worry about air, the safe can be opened from the inside. You wont be stuck in there. Still, I have to ask you to stay inside of it!"</p><p>"But." The kid tried only for Bruce to close the safe shut. Then he turned around, leaning his back against the safe as if to protect it.</p><p>Bruce swallowed as he looked at the green roses on the wall he had grown. Then he closed his eyes. "Betty…" he gasped. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>And in the next moment, a brilliant green light erupted, it tore through the building. Ripped apart walls, blew off parts of the roof.</p><p>A big massive blast, and then everything became silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty gasped…. She saw it with her own eyes. In the distance where the research facility was. A green light. What did it mean?</p><p>Next to her General Ross gasped and then shouted. "BETTY GET DOWN!" he grabbed Betty and took her with him down on the ground.</p><p>"Father!" Betty gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"Wait for it." Ross asked. "Count to ten… One, two." he didn't make it to three.</p><p>A big blast swept over them, tables were knocked over. The building itself shook, windows shook and Betty screamed as she covered her ears.</p><p>Ross kept holding Betty close until the blast was over and even then he kept her down for a bit longer before looking up and he hissed. "MEN!" he shouted as he stood up. "Everyone suite up! I need every man dressed in a bio hazard suite and use any vehicle we got to get to that facility NOW! People are there who might need help!" he stated as he kept walking in fast strides.</p><p>"Dad let me come with you!" Betty shouted grabbing his arm. "Bruce was in that building! He might be hurt!"</p><p>"No!" Ross pulled his arm away. "I allowed you the little social visit, this time it's serious. You stay here!"</p><p>"Wouldn't it be better if I am somewhere where you can see me instead of me sneaking into one of the tanks?" Betty asked. "I mean with everyone wearing bio hazard suites how will they even know it's me?" she asked.</p><p>Ross gaped, completely flabbergasted.</p><p>"And I'm a scientist!" Betty pointed out. "You may need someone knowledgeable in bio science considering what we have seen Gamma can do!" she pointed out touching the green rose still in her hair.</p><p>Ross groaned deeply. "FINE! But you will be in a suite. Stay close to me and do exactly as I say. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes." Betty nodded. "Thank you dad." she said. And Ross groaned but gestured for Betty to follow him.</p><p>"You're going to be the death of me some day." Ross couldn't help but mutter as they both ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The big research facility, after the blast. Everything had gone quiet.</p><p>There was no fire, and people were huddled together in their safety rooms and bunkers.</p><p>In the main control room. Doctor Samual Sterns groaned deeply as he found his way back to consciousness. Trying to remember what had knocked him out. A big burst.. It had torn through the building. A flashing light and Sterns eyes widened as he sat up. The reactor! It had exploded. "No." Samuel gasped as he reached for the keyboard only to feel the snap back of electricity. Then he wide-eyed looked around. Everything had been fried. Destroyed.</p><p>"No…" Samuel whispered. "No no NO!" he shouted as he slammed his fists into the keyboard, only to have even more sparks fly in all directions.</p><p>"Samuel." a groaning voice sounded next to him and Samuel turned around to see Tolokov coming to as he looked up.</p><p>"That fool!" Samuel gasped. "Banner must have gotten it wrong! He was the last one to go over the numbers!"</p><p>Tolokovs eyes widened then he swallowed. "Well. At least we're safe… No one is hurt. Right?" he asked. Then suddenly, Tolokov grumbled together. "Samuel.." he gasped. "I… I don't feel so good." he gasped as suddenly his body started to spasm and he fell down on the floor.</p><p>Samuel gasped as he backed away then suddenly he realized, mourns came from across the room. Wide-eyed he looked around and saw scientist, groaning and spasm. Grabbing their heads.</p><p>Sergeant Blonsky was on the ground, hissing and spitting.</p><p>"What?" Samuel asked. "What's going on?" he asked then slowly… Slowly he turned around. Towards the wall and saw. A big gaping massive hole right in the wall going to the hallway. Samuels eyes widened. "We… We've been exposed." he realized as he grabbed his head. A sick feeling coming over him.</p><p>"But.." Tolokov cried from where he was on the floor. "It was safe right? Banner said it was safe!" he stated grabbing his head only to halt. He moved his hands and as he did, big chunks of his hair naturally came with them. Falling out. "What… What's happening to me?" he asked. "SAMUEL!" he looked up as his face contorted and miss formed. "Samuel help me! Samuel!" he reached for Samuels legs.</p><p>Samuel stumbled back. "This wasn't my fault… It was all Banners!" he stated and then his eyes widened as suddenly a searing pain went through his head. It was inhuman. It felt like his brain was on fire and his skull was cracking wide open. Samuel screamed as he grabbed his head and felt it, his hair to fell away and his body convulsed. "Banner, this was <em>your </em>fault!" he screamed in pain as his body convulsed and warped. "BANNEEEEEEEER!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The unconscious body of Doctor Bruce Banner laid on the floor… The room around him destroyed. Walls blasted away, the roof gone.</p><p>One object though was fine. A safe now laying on the side and from the inside there were kicks. One kick, two major kicks and the door finally busted open to reveal a young man who wide-eyed looked outside as he gasped. Then he looked around. "Oh no… " and then his eyes landed on the man on the floor. "SIR!" The kid screeched as he ran to the figure. "Sir are you all right?" he asked. "SIR! Sir I'm so sorry. You saved me I… I'm sorry." he swallowed, his eyes wet. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." he sniffed.</p><p>Just then. The man on the floor twitched.</p><p>"Oh thank god." the young man gasped. "You're alive! You."</p><p>Then he halted, something was strange. The man on the floor started to convulse. He hissed as suddenly his veins became visible and they were… Green! Bright green.</p><p>"Sir?" The young man asked scared as the man slowly elevated himself up.</p><p>Only for the young man to realize that he was <em>growing! </em>The scientist was growing! Becoming bigger and bigger as he groaned and then roared. His shirt came undone in the seams across his back, and then tore open.</p><p>His skin was becoming green, a deep dark green and he just kept growing and growing.</p><p>The young man gasped as he fall down on his back and started to crawl backwards. "What… What's happening?"</p><p>And the creature, stood up as tall as he was. He was <em>massive! </em>The seize of a smaller elephant. His eyes were bright green and his mouth filled with saliva as he roared. Simply roared like he was some sort of animal.</p><p>"Si…. Sir." The young man tried again even though he was shaking.</p><p>The man… The creature though didn't seem to hear a thing as he roared. His roar so loud it made all the walls shake and then he jumped. Simply jumped up and through the roof itself.</p><p>The young man gasped as he looked up then, he looked down at the torn clothes left behind. He was shaking as he crawled forward and finally picked up the ID card which had been attached to the front of the mans shirt. Showing a photo of the man and a name. "Do… Doctor Bruce Banner." the young man gasped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a devastating sight as all the tanks and armoured vehicles rolled unto the research facility. Betty's eyes were filled with tears as she saw the pure devastation in front of her.</p><p>"I knew it…" Ross sighed so deeply. "And I told them. I told them."</p><p>Betty closed her eyes. "They have safety features." she whispered. "Maybe everyone is fine."</p><p>Ross nodded. "Men." he ordered. "Start the search! See if anyone needs help! We need to…" he halted.</p><p>From the building came something, it seemed to jump through the roof and up in the air and then it crashed down. Landing right in front of them.</p><p>It seemed like… Some sort of creature or monster. It was huge and sickly green. Yet also seemed to be made out of nothing but pure muscle. And it landed right in front of them.</p><p>Wide-eyed Ross looked up. Betty as well was stunned to silence.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Ross couldn't help but ask. For ones in his life to stunned to think straight.</p><p>And then the creature roared. Roared out in the air.</p><p>"STAND STILL OR I'LL SHOOT!" A soldier suddenly shouted aiming his gun at the creature.</p><p>Suddenly several guns were aimed at the creature and it looked around.</p><p>Ross swallowed as he stood up so he could be seen. "If you can understand me!" he shouted. "Stand down! Stand down and nothing will happen. If you move we will shoot! I repeat. We will shoot."</p><p>The big creature sneered and then without warning moved forward and on command all the pistols and riffles were fired making the creature scream.</p><p>But it didn't stop him. Instead he grabbed one of the soldiers and just flung him away and the fire continued but it had no effect.</p><p>"PISTOL FIRE IS NOT WORKING!" Ross shouted. "Make the tanks ready!"</p><p>"DAD!" Betty shouted and Ross looked down at her. "Don't do it! Look at him. He's hurting. You're hurting him!"</p><p>"Betty! That thing what-ever it is has just walked through a rain of bullets, grabbed a man and flung him away. He is a danger to people he must under <em>no </em>circumstances be allowed to leave this place!" Ross exclaimed. "Tanks on my mark!" he shouted. "FIRE!"</p><p>The tanks fired and they hit the big creature. It pushed the creature back as he grabbed them and then they exploded in a cloud of smoke.</p><p>Ross smirked. "Got him." he whispered.</p><p>Only then, the smoke dispersed and there stood the big green creature. Still standing, still huffing.</p><p>Everyone was quiet, stunned silent and then… The creature roared.</p><p>It grabbed the tank that had shot him and lifted it up to fling it into the building where it crashed into the wall destroying that wall. Pistols were fired only for the creature to turn on those who fired at them and swept them aside.</p><p>More came as bullets seemed to rain from every single side and the creature, the creature screamed before finally he jumped, simply leaped up into the air. So high up that he only became a dot in the sky.</p><p>"Shit." Ross hissed. "AFTER HIM! FIND HIM!" he shouted. "Who knows what could happen if that thing reaches a city! We need to stop it. <em>Now!" </em></p><p>"Dad!" Betty gasped horrified.</p><p>"Sergeant Tudor! Take my daughter back to base and make sure she stays there! Don't leave her out of your sight!" Ross ordered.</p><p>"NO!" Betty shouted. "Bruce might still be in there!" she pointed at the building.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> going in there alone and you're not coming with me." Ross huffed putting on his cap. "Any functional tanks with me. Squad 3 and 5 you stay here and see if there are people who need your help. Any alive people you find, take them to base. MOVE IT!" he shouted.</p><p>And Betty gasped as this younger sergeant grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry mam. The generals orders."</p><p>Betty swallowed then hissed. But she wasn't allowed more as the sergeant forcefully pushed her towards the car and sat her inside. Betty swallowed as she covered her face with her hands. "Bruce… Please Bruce be all right." she asked in a shiver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a desolate cliff in the middle of the bare desert a creature landed on the cliff top.</p><p>Big, green and hulking. Naked except for the ripped pants and he lifted his arms as he roared, roared as he started trashing all the things around him. It was only stones but it didn't matter, they were flung in all directions.</p><p>The beast knew only two things, he had been born only a few minutes ago. He was an infant.</p><p>And all he knew was pain, confusion and now pure rage. Strange objects hurled at him, loud voices yelling and it hurt! It <em>hurt! </em></p><p>And the big green creature roared his roar echoing across the empty desert.</p><p>Hours passed by, the hot air from the desert started to turn cold as the sky became dark. The creature walked across the sands, confused looking around himself.</p><p>Anger over the hours, had slowly slipped away. And turned to confusion… Fear.</p><p>Then suddenly a movement and the big creature huffed standing ready.</p><p>Only for an animals on four legs to innocently come walking, it was fuzzy and had big horns.</p><p>It was a desert bighorn sheep.</p><p>The big green creature tilted his head as the sheep walked, only to make the big hulk jump back in fear, lifting a fist ready to defend.</p><p>The sheep though, just lowered its head to start eating some withered grass.</p><p>The big Hulk blinked, then fell down on hands and legs as he looked at the sheep with deep curiosity slowly crawling forward.</p><p>Then suddenly… The eyelids of the big green creature grew heavy. He shook his head as drowsiness overcame him and he fell to the ground in a big thud making the sheep jump up and then run away.</p><p>The big green creature though was slowly shrinking, more and more until it became a man who groaned deeply.</p><p>"What?" Bruce Banner asked in a deep groan. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see the barren land stretch out right in front of him and his eyes widened. "What… Happened?" he asked as he slowly sat up and looked all around himself. To a landscape where there was…. Nothing.</p><p>Bruce's eyes widened as he remembered. The kid and the big blast. Oh god… Had everything been blown up? Had he been blasted out?</p><p>That though… didn't make any sense! There was no way Bruce could have survived that. Slowly Bruce stood up only to nearly stumble. Only then did he realize that he was basically naked. And it was cold. "He… Hello." Bruce called. "Anybody." shouted a little loud. "Anybody there?"</p><p>No… There was no one. Bruce was in the middle of nowhere. In the desert of Nevada. Or at least he hoped he was still in Nevada.</p><p>Bruce swallowed as he wrapped his arms around himself and started to walk, only to hiss as he stepped on a stone.</p><p>He wasn't even wearing shoes. Where was his clothes? What was going on?</p><p>Bruce hissed as he squinted his eyes, flashes banging on his skull.</p><p>Fear… Hurt… Anger… Rage. <em>Green. </em></p><p>Bruce gasped as he looked up. His heart hammering in his chest and he swallowed. He had to make it back to the research facility! What was going on? What happened?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Betty was sitting on a chair… Waiting.</p><p>The sergeant her father had asked to keep guard over her took it very seriously and stood next to her with his hands behind his back.</p><p>The waiting was awful. What was happening? What went wrong? The reactor. It was supposed to be safe. How could it blow up?</p><p>Suddenly the sound of cars were heard outside and Betty peaked up, at ones she stood up and ran outside followed by the sergeant and saw multiple cars pulling up with people inside.</p><p>The people from the facility! They were coming outside, and they looked fine.</p><p>"Bruce." Betty called as she ran to all the people. "BRUCE!" she shouted but there was no reply. "Have you seen Bruce?" she asked one of the people brought inside who shook his head. "Bruce? Have anyone seen Bruce? Doctor Bruce Banner?" she asked.</p><p>"Mam!" One of the soldiers addressed Betty and she turned to him.</p><p>"These are the people found in the security bunkers below the facility." The soldier informed.</p><p>"What about the control room. The people in the control room!" Betty shouted frustrated.</p><p>The soldier swallowed. "The shudders were down, we had to break the door in. Inside…. There was a big hole in the wall. Seems like the gamma blast broke the wall of the control room."</p><p>"And?" Betty asked. "The people inside. What about the people inside."</p><p>The soldier looked at Betty. "There was no one there." he informed.</p><p>"But…" Betty tried.</p><p>"We think they must have escaped through the hole created in the wall by the blast." The soldier commented. "The thing just is… We haven't found <em>any </em>of the people who were supposed to be in there. We searched the facility from top to bottom and none of the head scientists were there! Doctor Bruce Banner, Doctor Samuel Sterns and Doctor Yuri Tolokov are all missing! As well as their lead assistants."</p><p>Betty gasped, her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"We'll keep looking mam." The soldier assured. "But it isn't looking good. They might have found themselves in a collapsing room unintentionally. They really shouldn't have left the control room."</p><p>Betty nodded. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for all your help."</p><p>"It's my job mam." The soldier saluted and moved on.</p><p>"Wow that sure is one freaky flower."</p><p>Betty looked up to see a kid standing right in front of her. How old was he? 17? 19? at most 20.</p><p>"That thing in your hair." The kid pointed and Betty reached up to touch the green rose in her hair.</p><p>"It was a gift." Betty finally said then looked at the kid. "What were you doing at that facility?" she asked.</p><p>"My auntie got me a job. Cleaning. Super good pay for the hours. I am saving for a van." The kid grinned. "Names Rick Jones." he winked then silenced. "You were looking for someone called Bruce. Right?" he asked.</p><p>Betty nodded. "Doctor Bruce Banner." she said. "Have you seen him?"</p><p>"Well… erhm." Rick swallowed scratching his neck. "Maybe? I dunno… It was pretty weird. I think maybe I just banged my head really bad in that blast or something."</p><p>"Please tell me." Betty asked. "What-ever you think you saw. It'll be all right. Just tell me." she asked.</p><p>"Mam please step away." A soldier suddenly grabbed Betty's arm. "These people might be gamma contaminated. I must ask you to keep at a distance!"</p><p>"But!" Betty objected. It was no use though as she was hopelessly dragged away leaving a very confused looking Rick Jones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Ross frowned as he looked at the big hole right in front of him, it looked like a crater. Like something big and heavy had landed there. "What does the radar say?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir." A soldier replied from one of the tanks. "The biggest life form around is about the seize of a cow. There's nothing as big as that thing was. It must have gotten out of our radar range."</p><p>"Or it just died." Another soldier suggested and they turned to him. "Then there would be no body heat for us to pick up on." he reminded them.</p><p>Ross frowned as he looked at the grater in front of him. "If it did die, we also need to find it." he said. "We don't know what that thing was. Where it came from. <em>How </em>it came here. We must ensure that it doesn't harm any more people. It easily threw tanks and a number of my men are seriously wounded. Highly trained soldiers in their prime. They could have died." he stood up straight. "Comb the area." he ordered. "Don't let a stone get unturned and do not go in groups less than five. If you see the creature dead or alive do not engage. Stay at a distance and call me."</p><p>"Sir…" A soldier swallowed.</p><p>Ross sighed deeply then turned around to face his men. "Our first duty as soldiers is to protect. Protect the civilians whom never had anything to do with any of this." he stated. "What-ever happened here. We will contain it so it never reaches any city. And every man, woman and child going on about their day will be safe." he said. "<em>That </em>is what we are doing out here. <em>That </em>is why we are even here. Now I'm counting on you. Like I always do. A leader is never greater than his team. Now move out."</p><p>"Sir yes sir!" was the response from all the soldiers whom quickly divided themselves up in groups and four stayed with Ross who kept standing looking at the crater.</p><p>"Any words from Sergeant Blonsky?" Ross finally asked.</p><p>"No sir." A soldier replied. "Everyone who was in that control room are still missing. They are nearly done going through the entire facility. Not a single sign of them."</p><p>"They can't just vanish into the ground can they?" Ross asked annoyed. "Ask them to keep looking. Until they find them either dead or alive!"</p><p>"Yes sir." The soldier replied before taking a phew steps away as he pulled out his own walkie talkie to contact those at the facility.</p><p>"I knew it…" Ross muttered as he glanced up towards the sky. "It happens again and again. Man tries to play god. And then disaster happens." he sighed deeply pulling down his cap. "Yet we never learn. That is the tragedy of mankind." he muttered as he finally turned around and re-entered his own tank with his men.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hours had gone by, the sun of Nevada had long since sunk behind the horizon and Bruce was walking… Still walking.</p><p>He had stopped taking note of the landscape, just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other without falling down.</p><p>Bruce had his arms wrapped around himself as he was shaking from the bitter cold of the night, his teeth clappering while he swore he could hear the sounds of animals all around him.</p><p>Each step was painful. It had been hours since Bruce's feet had become bloodied from walking barefooted on the harsh stones.</p><p>Finally, Bruce took one step wrong and he stumbled. He fell down the cliffs, rolled around and screamed before landing at the cliff's foot.</p><p>"Uuurgh." Bruce groaned as he laid there. He hissed as his hand folded into a fist… Why. What was happening? Why was it happening.</p><p>Tears were pressing on behind his closed eyelids and he hissed as he hammered his fist into the ground while he yelled. "AAARGH!"</p><p>He hissed as he looked up and then halted. His uncoming anger vanishing as right in front of him he saw… Flowers… Grass… Plants.</p><p>All green. Very green. Bright green… Unnatural green.</p><p>Gamma radiation promotes growth at an accelerate rate. Everything else was forgotten as Bruce looked at the plants with deep fascination.</p><p>Slowly he stood up and then followed the path. Suddenly he heard a sound from his left and Bruce twirled only to halt.</p><p>Right next to him was a <em>massive </em>scorpion! Not just your regular massive, it was the seize of a bicycle and green veins seemed to be running all across it.</p><p>Oh no… Gamma! Bruce gasped as he turned and started to run, only to hear the scorpion come after him and then other creatures.</p><p>Creatures from this very desert but now up to ten times as large as they ought to be! Did this mean… Did this mean that Bruce was closer to the reactor?</p><p>That was good. He could find out what had happened. And what happened to the others?</p><p>Yuri. Samuel. That kid… Betty.</p><p>Betty.</p><p>Bruce closed his eyes as he kept running, he heard the sound behind him coming closer and closer then Bruce saw it. An opening in the cliffs and Bruce jumped inside, grabbing a stone and pulled it in place keeping the animals out and he gasped as he stepped back.</p><p>Angry gamma mutants chipping at the stone outside. But… It didn't budge. Bruce was safe.</p><p>Bruce sighed deeply, then though he turned around to realize this was a long and dark tunnel going further inside opening up.</p><p>Bruce swallowed, maybe there was a way out if he kept going. Bruce sucked in a deep breath… And then he took his first step.</p><p>Inside it was just as cold as outside, water was dripping from the walls and Bruce shivered. Then he saw. In front of him.</p><p>A light! But it wasn't a cold outside light, it was orange and warm. Like from a flame.</p><p>"Hello!" Bruce called. "Hello is anyone there?" he asked. "I don't mean to disturb but I'm lost." he said. "My name is Bruce Banner. I just need to find a way to the nearest city or something."</p><p>"<em>Banner!" </em>a voice replied loudly.</p><p>Bruce's eyes widened. "Yeah…" he swallowed. "I'm Bruce Banner."</p><p>"Your fault…. This is all your fault." The voice hissed. Venom dripping in his every word.</p><p>"I don't understand." Bruce replied as he moved forward. "Who am I talking to? I don't even know what is going on."</p><p>"Your fault…" The voice said again. Deep and sinister. "We're like this. Because of <em>you." </em></p><p>Bruce halted. That voice. "Sa-Samuel?" he asked. "Samuel! Doctor Sterns! Is that you?" he asked. "Samuel I can't see you. Where are you."</p><p>A cold laughter sounded through the hall. "Yes Banner. It's me… I'm here." Samuels cold voice stated. "We are all here. The monsters you created."</p><p>"I don't understand…." Bruce swallowed. "Samuel." he called again.</p><p>Then foot steps, a long shadow was cast by the warm light from a flame. A man entered, though even in sillhouette he seemed strange.</p><p>He seemed to taller than he was supposed to, but that wasn't the worst of it. His heard was large… unaturally so.</p><p>Slowly Bruce realized, his skin… His skin was bright green. His head, it looked like his skull had blown up to three times the seize it was supposed to be and it was filled with pulsing veins running from his skull and down his face and neck.</p><p>"Oh my god." Bruce gasped. "Samuel."</p><p>"Gamma. Doctor Banner. When coming in contact with living tissues causes accelerated growth!" Samuel hissed. "But it was safe right? Nothing would happen <em>right!" </em></p><p>And behind Samuel, more creatures came. Odd and twisted, large and gruesome.</p><p>A smaller mutant stood next to Samuel, his skin grey looking exactly like the stones from the cave. His face dis formed. One eye seemed to bulge out while the other was covered by a growth springing from his forehead. "Bruce…" he whispered, and by just one word it was clear he had a thick Russian accent. His one visible eyes watered while his grotesque face twisted in pain. "Ziz was safe. Right? Everything went like ziz was supposed to! Zeh temperature rose and ziz rose… But then it didn't stop. Why didn't it stop!" he cried as he grabbed his large malformed head. "You said that!"</p><p>"Yuri." Bruce gasped. "Yuri I'm sorry! I thought that… I.." he tried to say as the Russian scientist hissed and let out a large cry.</p><p>"Ssssh." Samuel whispered as he put a gentle hand on Tolokovs shoulder. "It's all right. It's all right." he said in a soothing tone. "I'm sure Banner will find a solution. There is a solution <em>right </em>Banner." he looked up at Bruce with cold eyes. "After all. It was <em>safe!" </em></p><p>Bruce gasped, his eyes filled with tears. "I… I'm sorry. I'll find a way to… To fix this I swear to you!" he gasped. "There has to be a way to fix this! I'm sorry… I'm sorry." he swallowed as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Samuel only offered Bruce a last cold look before he turned around and walked out the rest of the mutants following him and leaving Bruce behind while sneering and hissing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty blinked as several new trucks entered the military base. All personnel had already been evacuated. So what was this?</p><p>Slowly Betty stepped out as a van door opened and soldiers started to carrying computers! Hard drives! Betty gasped. "Are those the computers from the facility?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes mam." A soldier replied. "The general ordered them retrieved, hopefully someone will be able to extract the information from them so scientists can find out what went wrong."</p><p>Betty chewed on her lip as she looked at the computers which was carried inside… Computers which contained information. About everything in regards to the facility and the experiment. Then her eyes landed on it. Folders… Paper folders with names on them.</p><p>If she could just slip in and out. No one would have to know that she had taken a little peak.</p><p>After all, what could a peak hurt? Even if they were classified papers? Perhaps this was one of those times where it was worth asking forgiveness rather than permission.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For how long Bruce had been sitting on his knees, alone in the cold empty passageway was unclear but finally he stumbled unto his legs and walked towards the warm light until finally he entered a big open cave where a fire was burning in the middle and mutants were huddled together in the corners.</p><p>All looked up at Bruce with cold hateful eyes, someone was sobbing by the wall and Bruce swallowed. "What… What happened?" he asked.</p><p>There was no reply, just those cold stares from all the mutants around him.</p><p>"Please." Bruce asked. "I just want to help."</p><p>"What happened?" Samuel asked from where he sat, leaning casually up against the wall. "The reactor blew up Bruce. And the pressure of the blast tore a hole in the west wall exposing us to the gamma radiation." he informed. "Shortly after, we began to mutate. All of us."</p><p>Tolokov who sat a bit away from Samuel lowered his head and closed his one visible eye.</p><p>"Yuri…" Bruce breathed as he walked over to the now stout grey mutant and then sat down on his knee.</p><p>"It hurt." Yuri whispered. "It hurt so much.. Every cell in your body. Growing and changing. Ziz like fire."</p><p>Bruce reached out a shaking hand then touched Yuris hand only for his eyes to widen. Yuris skin was not fleshy or soft, it was hard. It almost felt like a warm stone and Bruce gasped as he picked up Yuri's hand with both his hands.</p><p>"We escaped through the hole created by the blast." Samuel then continued. "Then we made our way to the roof trying to get outside. How-ever… When we reached the roof we saw them. Tanks, those soldiers. And they were shooting at someone. A huge green man. We believe another mutant, some other poor fool who didn't quite manage to make it to safety." he stated. "How-ever we saw all we needed. Those brainless soldiers were shooting missiles at that poor man. What would they do if they saw us?" he asked. "So we turned around. We had to flee."</p><p>"I.. I'm glad that you made it out okay." Bruce swallowed.</p><p>"Okay?" Samuel asked. "Don't make me laugh. We managed to flee but where are we supposed to flee to <em>Banner?!" </em>he asked angrily. "Look at us, you utter buffoon!"</p><p>Bruce bit his lip. "Urhm Yuri. Is it okay with you if I try to take a sample?" he asked.</p><p>"If you can." Yuri shrugged.</p><p>Bruce swallowed as he ripped a piece of cloth from what remained from his pants, then placed it under Tolokov's hand as he tried to scrape off a bit of the stony skin. Letting the dust fall down on the cloth which he folded together in a package and put into his pocket. "I'll figure something out. I promise." he said.</p><p>"You also promised it would be safe." Samuel commented bitterly.</p><p>"I have a question." a new voice sounded. It was deep, extremely deep. It made the hole cave rumble and slowly… Slowly Bruce turned around.</p><p>He looked to the furthers wall which was still in the dark. There was a shadow, a large shadow. Huge.. bigger than any of the other mutants in the cave. Much bigger.</p><p>"How come." The deep voice asked as the creature slowly leaned forward. "That we are all looking like this but <em>you." </em>he seethed as he moved closer and finally the flames from the fire revealed a massive green face. Looking as grotesque as the others, almost reptilian. Scales going over this persons entire body. "You… Look normal."</p><p>And everyone's eyes were on Bruce.</p><p>The massive creature came closer and closer. "You ran out… You were exposed. Or should have been. Why are <em>we </em>stuck like this. But you? You're fine!"</p><p>"I…. I don't know." Bruce swallowed. "I don't even know how I survived."</p><p>"That <em>is</em> a good question." Samuel commented as he looked at Bruce. "You were not protected by led. Why are you looking normal?"</p><p>"I have no idea!" Bruce gasped.</p><p>And the big creature stood up, he towered over Bruce. A giant!</p><p>There were whispers all around Bruce and he turned around. He saw all the glowing eyes, looking at him. And the whispers. "He's normal." "Why is he normal?" "He lied to us." "Was it on purpose?"</p><p>"No…" Bruce shook his head. "It wasn't. I swear it wasn't!"</p><p>The massive scaly giant sneered.</p><p>"Easy Sergeant Blonsky." Samuel asked and Bruce turned around as he looked up at the massive mutant.</p><p>"Sergeant?" Bruce asked. "You… You're the sergeant that Ross stationed." he gasped. "I.. I'm sorry I."</p><p>And suddenly. Blonsky grabbed Bruce's throat and held him up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"</p><p>"Urgh." Bruce hissed as he struggled, his eyes squinted tight.</p><p>"Why wont you answer! DOCTOR BANNEEEER!" Blonsky shouted.</p><p>And Bruce's eyes open now shining bright green. Veins going across his body and he roared as he pushed Blonsky away. So harshly that the massive body of Blonsky flew back and into the wall as Bruce landed on the floor.</p><p>His eyes wide open and bright green as he seethed and foamed, his body growing.</p><p>"My god." Tolokov gasped. "He <em>is </em>infected!"</p><p>"Hmm." Samuel snorted. "Delayed effect?" he asked as he stood up. "Well then Bruce. How does it feel?" he asked as he moved closer to the body contorting on the ground. "The cells burning. The muscles stretching. Not very nice is it?" he asked. "Serves you well that you-" BAM!</p><p>Samuel did not get one more word in edgewise, a massive green fist had hit him right in the head and send him crashing into the wall.</p><p>Everyone gasped and then turned to the large green creature now standing on the floor as he roared.</p><p>"Bruce?" Tolokov asked. "BRUCE!" he shouted.</p><p>Only for the big green mutant to hit another mutant and another. Grabbing a rock and throwing it.</p><p>"What's gotten into you?" Tolokov shouted.</p><p>Samuel gasped from the wall. "He's lost his mind!" he shouted.</p><p>"I'll handle this!" Blonsky shouted as he came running back. A lifted fist aimed straight at the new green creature.</p><p>Only for the creature to turn around. Lift his own fist and in a shock wave the two fists met and send both back where they came from making all the mutants scream.</p><p>"BRUCE!" Tolokov threw himself at the green creature. "Stop it!"</p><p>Only for the green creature to grab him and smash him into the ground where Tolokov was left groaning.</p><p>Samuel gasped as he stood up and then yelled. "RUUUUN!"</p><p>And all the mutants screamed as they ran the only way they could, towards the only exit in the hall as Blonsky and Bruce's massive forms returned to fight, the shock waves going through the entire cave.</p><p>They smashed each other in the faces and body, but neither were touched. Unlike the cave which was slowly collapsing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group of fleeing mutants had finally reached the cave exit where a big stone blocked the exit, easily it was flipped away only for all to stop shocked.</p><p>For outside… There were tanks. And there were soldiers.</p><p>General Ross stood in front wide-eyed looking up. Behind him was a tank… A tank with inbuilt radar which would be able to pick up on large heat signals.</p><p>Samuel hissed as he moved backwards back towards the shadows and so did everyone else as the soldiers gaped.</p><p>Then, from behind them there was a large crash as two massive creatures broke through the cliff itself and flew up into the air.</p><p>The soldiers all gaped as they saw the two creatures which kept fighting in mid air. Exchanging blows.</p><p>"CONCENTRATE ON KEEPING THOSE INSIDE THE CAVE AND WHEN THOSE TWO COME BACK DOWN SHOOT THEM!" Ross shouted as he first pointed at the mutants in the cave opening and then at the two much bigger mutants which were falling downwards again.</p><p>And true enough they plummeted down and landed right among the soldiers who screamed to take cover while the monsters exchanged blows.</p><p>"Now is our chance!" Samuel gasped. "RUN!" and all the mutants ran out while soldiers screamed trying to take cover from the two massive mutants.</p><p>Several rounds of shot were fired, but they simply fell off as every blow was a minor shock wave forcing all the soldiers to take cover.</p><p>"MEN!" Ross shouted. "Take cover and <em>fire!" </em></p><p>That made Blonsky halt and he gasped. "Sir?" only to get a fist right in the face sending him back, he landed on his back on the ground only for the big green creature to jump and land on him and then smacked him in the head with his fists.</p><p>Over and over and over. A rain of fists on Blonsky who didn't even get a chance to move or fight back.</p><p>Finally a missile was fired, hitting his attacker and sending him into the cliff and he roared only for another missile to be fired and yet another over and over.</p><p>The big green creature roared and finally he jumped again. Jumped away.</p><p>The soldiers though ran to Blonsky and surrounded him, all having their guns aimed right at him as they stood in a circle each holding a gun or a riffle. Loaded and aimed.</p><p>Blonsky gasped as he looked up at the circle of soldiers.</p><p>"Careful." Ross ordered from the back. "If that thing moves to quickly. Shoot."</p><p>"Si… SIR!" Blonsky shouted in a deep growling voice and everyone gasped.</p><p>Ross halted then slowly he moved forward. "Step aside." he asked and the soldiers willingly stepped aside to open a hole for Ross. He frowned as he looked down at the massive creature in front of him. "Did you just speak?" he asked. "If you can speak. Now would be the time."</p><p>Blonsky swallowed. "Sir… Please." he asked. Tears forming in his eyes. Then he sniffed. But sucked in a breath. "Sergeant Emil Blonsky. Sir!" he exclaimed. "ID 1-1-8-3 sir! Stationed Nevada south base sir! U.S. Military soldier <em>Sir!</em>"</p><p>And everyone gasped shocked. Ross most of all stood, wide-eyed looking at the massive creature on the ground in front of him.</p><p>Slowly, slowly Blonsky stood up. All the guns still aimed at him.</p><p>And then he saluted. "Sergeant Emil Blonsky reporting!" he exclaimed as he stood straight. His face twisted as if he was holding back tears.</p><p>"Hold your fire!" Ross exclaimed and everyone lowered their guns as they wide-eyed looked up.</p><p>"Sergeant Blonsky?" Ross asked again.</p><p>"Sir." Blonsky swallowed, then he sniffed.</p><p>"My god." Ross breathed.</p><p>"I.. I'm sorry sir." Blonsky gasped as tears rolled down his eyes. "This is no way for a soldier to act. Forgive me."</p><p>Ross held up a hand. "You performed your duty admirable. You don't need to feel shame." he assured. "Sergeant Blonsky. You're coming with us to base." he said. "There you will give full testimony about what happened inside the facility. And then we'll get you help. You understand?" he asked. "We'll get you help."</p><p>Blonsky nodded. "Thank you sir."</p><p>"No need to thank me." Ross said in a stern frown. "It's merely what those fools who let this happen owes you." he stated. "Come on. We'll head for base." he stated.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the base Betty was sitting with a bunch of old documents.</p><p>She gasped as she looked over the numbers. A document which had never been entered into the system.</p><p>This folder had a name on it. <em>"Doctor Samuel Sterns." </em>and dated back an entire decade. Long before Bruce had ever become attached to the project.</p><p>Betty gasped as her eyes were on the numbers. The numbers written and made by Sterns and then had never left this very folder. Kept away from everyone. "This was never going to work." she realized. "This could never have worked in the first place… Bruce was working from the numbers he had. But the numbers given to him. Were <em>wrong." </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Samuel hissed as he ran across the desert with his group of mutants.</p><p>They should never have given Banner the project! If he had only remained leader nothing would have happened. They would have been fine!</p><p>This was <em>not </em>his fault!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite a scene. Inside the military base, in one of their interrogation rooms.</p><p>The room was bare. Like those rooms would be. Except a wooden table and one chair on each side. Only one chair was occupied by a massive… <em>Massive </em>green beast with scales running across his entire body. Veins seemed to be popping. His face distorted.</p><p>He was clearly way to big for the chair he was sitting in, in fact it was kind of miracle it didn't break under the weight.</p><p>Someone had been kind enough to give him a blanket as there was no clothes big enough for the giant mutant. Now the blanket laid across his shoulders. That though barely covered anything either.</p><p>And the mutant. Sergeant Emil Blonsky was sitting with a straight back looking out into the air in front of him with a blank face expression.</p><p>Finally the door opened and in stepped General Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross. Carrying a tray on which there was two coffee mugs, a coffee pot and a plate of sandwiches.</p><p>Ross moved to the table and put down the tray. "Are you hungry sergeant."</p><p>"Starving sir." Blonsky replied honestly. "I have not eaten since yesterday."</p><p>"Please. Help yourself." Ross offered.</p><p>Blonsky swallowed as he looked at the tray then reached forward a hand… A massive hand. He had to use his index and thumb to finally pick up a sandwich which seemed ridiculously small in his hand.</p><p>Hungrily his lips smacked as he swallowed and finally, he stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. Gone in just one single bite. Immediately Blonsky reached for the next and stuffed that one into his mouth as well. Until he just grabbed all the rest of the sandwiches in one fistfull and stuffed them into his mouth. Chewing like a beast and swallowed. Then he halted as he looked at Ross whom was standing in front of him.</p><p>Blonsky's arms fell down his sides. "I'm sorry sir." he said.</p><p>Ross shrugged. "You said you were starving." he said as he sat down on his chair opposite Blonsky. He reached for the pot and poured himself a cup of coffee then looked at Blonsky. "Would you care for some coffee?"</p><p>Blonsky nodded and Ross poured for him as well. "How do you take it?" he asked.</p><p>"Two sugars. No milk." Blonsky replied and Ross nodded as he arranged the coffee like Blonsky asked then put it in front of Blonsky who looked down at it. "Did I pass the test sir?" he asked.</p><p>"What test is that?" Ross asked.</p><p>"When in doubt of someone's identity." Blonsky breathed. "Ask how they prefer their coffee… See if it matches up with what their friends say. Coffee preferences never changes." he looked up. Looking at Ross.</p><p>Ross nodded. "You passed the test." he said. "You're sergeant Emil Blonsky."</p><p>Blonsky sighed deeply then nodded as Ross pulled out a Dictaphone and put it on the middle of the table turning it on.</p><p>"Sergeant Blonsky." Ross then spoke clearly. "What happened in that control room?" he asked. "Start from the beginning and tell me everything you can."</p><p>Blonsky sucked in a deep breath and then began. "They were making their test." he said. "From what I could observe at first it went exactly to plan. They warmed up the reactor like it was supposed to. And released the energy. All of that went as planned." he said. "But then the reactor didn't stop getting warmer. It kept getting warmer and warmer. Everyone was shouting that it wasn't possible. But from what I could tell it is what happened. The gamma reactor was getting far to warm and was about to explode so they sounded the alarm ordering everyone to get to safety and they closed the shudders to the control room."</p><p>Ross nodded seriously.</p><p>"And then… It exploded." Blonsky said. "It blew a hole in the wall to the control room. It wasn't secure. And everyone inside of it was exposed to the gamma blast." he said. "And then… Everyone started to mutate."</p><p>Ross nodded. "So those people in the cave. They were?"</p><p>"The scientists. Yes sir." Blonsky replied. "Everyone in that room mutated. And the one who got it the worst was Banner."</p><p>Ross frowned. "Can you explain that?" he asked.</p><p>"He has lost his mind sir!" Blonsky stated. "That huge beast I was fighting. The one who mindlessly kept beating me even though I was down. The one that was as big as me. That was Doctor Banner!"</p><p>Ross's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.</p><p>"He said it was safe!" Blonsky huffed as he started to work himself up. "Even before the blast he was acting like a lunatic. Ranting and raving. Sir, the man is unhinged! He's a dangerous man with no regard for life. Even when the other scientists warned him he kept going. And then the mutation happened and he lost it completely. He is nothing but a mindless raving beast and he will destroy any human life he encounters. If you had just seen it up close. That rage in those eyes. There was nothing else. That monster that <em>hulk</em> is not human! Perhaps he is even Banners true inner self finally shown to the world. I saw glimpses before the blast, the man was crazy. And now he's nothing more but a violent beast. Sir, you <em>must</em> stop him!"</p><p>Ross closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. "Thank you soldier." he nodded. "I swear to you. You will have justice. I will personally make sure you get the help you need and I <em>will </em>stop Banner. No matter the cost."</p><p>Blonsky nodded. "Thank you sir."</p><p>Ross stood up as he grabbed the Dictaphone turning it off. "Get some rest. I'll see you shortly." he promised putting his cap on and walked out the door where he met another soldier.</p><p>Ross looked at the soldier. "Under <em>no </em>circumstances can my daughter hear <em>any </em>of this!" he stated. "This is top secret information. Anyone caught whispering as much as a pip <em>will </em>be court-martialed. Understood?"</p><p>The soldier nodded. "Yes sir!"</p><p>And Ross huffed as he walked out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the interrogation room Blonsky was grinning. "It was your fault Banner." he stated. "And I'll get you for it… I'll squish you for it." he stated. Then his face grew dark. "I'll smash your head in. <em>Banner." </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, the rain was pouring down from the open sky and Bruce was running. Running for his life, running through the puddles and rain.</p><p>Horrible images ran through his skull.</p><p>Samuel… Yuri… Sergeant Blonsky… And all the others.</p><p>"<em>It's your fault!" </em></p><p>"<em>You said it was safe!" </em></p><p>"<em>HE LOST HIS MIND!" </em></p><p>Bruce hissed as he grabbed his head and then he fell. "ARGH!" Bruce shouted as he managed to catch himself. Pressing his hands towards the earth. Only to be faced with a puddle of water and in that puddle a pair of shining green eyes shone back at him. "No!" Bruce gasped as he sat up grabbing his face. "No no no!" he threw a hand into the puddle splashing the water to absolve the image. "Stay calm… Stay calm Bruce." he gasped, even as he felt his heart rate rising. Then he sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm. And the glow of green subdued and Bruce swallowed.</p><p>Just then he heard it, the rumbling of the tanks and Bruce got up on his feet as he kept running. There had to be a way out of this. A way to fix this. To find answers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Let me out of here!" Betty screamed as she hammered at the door. "What are you doing?"</p><p>A small hatch opened to reveal the face of a soldier. "Forgive us mam. It was General Ross's strict orders that you do not get involved in any of this. He wishes you off base but right now we are locked down due to potential gamma contamination."</p><p>"So you're locking me in a room?" Betty asked.</p><p>"Forgive us mam. You are a civilian and do not have clearance to current events." The soldier continued. "Don't worry. You'll be safe."</p><p>Betty hissed annoyed. "Tell me what is going on."</p><p>"I'm sorry mam. I don't have clearance either. I am only ordered to keep you safe and out of harms way." And then the hatch closed.</p><p>"HEY!" Betty shouted but it was no use and Betty hissed as she turned around and finally sat down on the bed in the room. Making an annoyed face. "Bastard." she muttered then she looked up to face a ventilation shaft and Betty grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce gasped as he looked up. Right there in front of him. The military base!</p><p>Maybe they had brought the data… Computers. Into the facility! He could find out what went wrong. Find out how to fix this. Help everyone! And Bruce swallowed as he started to crawl down, his entire body shaking from the soaked rain.</p><p>The base was clearly active as multiple people were running around, thankfully it was dark and very rainy so it was easy for Bruce to use the cover of darkness to reach the tall fence and from there he managed to crawl over and land on the ground inside.</p><p>Bruce followed the walls until finally he found an unlocked door leading to one of the barracks.</p><p>Bruce sighed relieved as he headed to the first chest he saw and pulled out a clean uniform to quickly dress up like one of the many soldiers before ending with a cap covering part of his face.</p><p>Now dressed Bruce tried to stand as straight as he could as he walked towards the inner building, to where-ever they had stored the information.</p><p>There had to be something there. Just something.</p><p>That was when Bruce saw it, a woman with long dark hair running right past him in the hallway and Bruce's eyes widened. "Betty?" he asked and then he run. "Hey! WAIT!"</p><p>Betty though only seemed to quicken her pace as she ran and Bruce gasped as he tried to catch up.</p><p>"Betty!" Bruce shouted again as he reached out and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Let go of me!" Betty screamed as she tried to rip out her hand.</p><p>"Hey! Hey Betty. Stop! It's me!" Bruce shouted.</p><p>And Betty halted. Then slowly she turned around and finally looked up. Her eyes widened. "Bruce?" she asked.</p><p>Bruce nodded.</p><p>Betty gasped. "Oh my god. BRUCE!" she screamed as she embraced his neck and cried freely. "Bruce… You.. You're." she sniffed.</p><p>Bruce swallowed as he embraced Betty back. "Yeah… I'm alive." he said. "I don't know how. But I am."</p><p>Betty sniffed as she hugged him tight, then finally let go only to grab his face and pull Bruce in for a deep kiss as she sniffed.</p><p>Bruce smiled a bit defeated. "Are you all right Betty?" he asked.</p><p>Betty sniffed as she stood back wiping her eyes. "I was really scared." she admitted. "The whole thing. It blew up. I saw it."</p><p>Bruce looked at Betty with painful eyes. "I understand." he said. "Betty… The soldiers. They must have brought the computers and papers here right?" he asked. "Do you know where they are stored? I must have calculated wrong! I have to know what happened."</p><p>"Oh Bruce." Betty swallowed. "It's not… Come with me." she asked as she took Bruce's hand and pulled him the other way.</p><p>Soon they were in the room where Betty had done her studying, just a small officer like room and Bruce held a bundle of papers.</p><p>"It was never going to work." Betty whispered. "It never could have worked. Doctor Sterns withheld the information. Gamma wont just cool off. It will keep growing, keep building up the pressure. It can't be controlled."</p><p>Bruce's hand was shaking as he held the powers. "I.. I'm such an idiot." he gasped.</p><p>"No Bruce." Betty assured. "It's not your fault." she assured. "You didn't have all the information."</p><p>"It <em>is </em>my fault Betty." Bruce stated turning to her. "I was appointed the lead scientist of the experiment to ensure things would go right! It was my job to go over every tiny little aspect! But I was blinded! I was to excited by the possibilities. And I trusted Samuel." he swallowed. "There was a reason he was removed as lead scientist." he whispered. "He wanted it to work… He wanted it to work so badly that he threw out his own calculations." Bruce whispered holding the paper. "It was my job to uncover it. To make sure… I failed." he looked up. "Betty… It was my responsibility. It's my fault."</p><p>Bettys eyes were misty as they filled with tears.</p><p>"I have to fix this." Bruce whispered. "There has to be a way to fix this!" then he halted, he turned back to the papers and his eyes widened. "Oh... no. Oh god." </p><p>"Bruce?" Betty asked.</p><p>Bruce scrambled to the table with the papers as he sat down and picked up a pen as he started to draw numbers at lightning speed. "No... SHIT!" he shouted. <br/><br/>"What is it?" Betty asked. <br/><br/>"It wont just stop! The gamma is most likely building up <em>again." </em>Bruce gasped. "And if we don't stop it there will be a second blast! This one could be even bigger!"</p><p>Betty gasped. "Are you sure?" <br/><br/>"Sure or not. We <em>have</em> to make sure that <em>doesn't </em>happen!" Bruce exclaimed. "I need to get back to that reactor. <em>Right now!" </em></p><p>"I'll come with you!" Betty shouted grabbing Bruce's arm. "I'm a scientist. I can help."</p><p>Bruce shook his head. "I've already been exposed to Gamma. You havn't. Stay here."</p><p>"But." Betty began only for the door to be slammed open and there was… General Ross and a bunch of his soldiers.</p><p>Wide-eyed Ross looked at them then he hissed as he reached for his gun and then held it up. "Step away from my daughter." he demanded. <em>"Now!" </em></p><p>Betty gasped horrified. "Dad!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Bruce how-ever held up his hands as he took some steps away.</p><p>"General." Bruce gasped. "I don't want any trouble. I have to get back to the facility! This is important. Listen to me! I have to do this."</p><p>"I think you have done more than enough Banner." Ross stated. His gun not having lowered still aimed at Bruces chest. "You are under arrest. And if I have anything to say about it. You will be locked up till the day you die."</p><p>Bruce's eyes widened. "Sir… Please." he asked.</p><p>Only then was Ross tackled by Betty sending him into the wall. "Bruce RUN!" she screamed and Bruce took the one opening he had and pushed himself through the only door.</p><p>Ross hissed as he stood up. "Betty you are under arrest for interfering with military duty. Men… ARREST THAT MAN!" he shouted as he pointed at the fleeing Bruce. "Do not let him escape! Bruce Banner is now a wanted man! ARREST HIM!"</p><p>Betty hissed as a soldier grabbed her arm and picked her up. "Dad! Listen to me. It's not his fault."</p><p>"I have testimony saying otherwise." Ross informed as he looked at Betty. "Betty. You should never have been here in the first place. This is not a place for civilians. Lives are at stake."</p><p>"But." Betty objected.</p><p>"I understand you are upset with me." Ross cut her off. "And I hope one day you can forgive me. But I have a duty. To protect innocent civilians whom don't even know what is going on. Lock her in a room and this time. Please make sure she doesn't get out until she has transport to get off base." he muttered as he turned around.</p><p>Betty hissed as the soldiers dragged her away. Tears running down her face. "You're making a mistake!" she exclaimed. "DAD!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A big spectacle was going on outside of the room where Emil Blonsky had been resigned to sit and wait. People were running around. Yelling and Blonsky walked to the door opened it carefully as he poked out his big reptilian head. "What's going on?" he asked in that deep voice.</p><p>The soldier standing guard jumped and turned around. "Si-Sir." he stammered. "It looks like Bruce Banner has been spotted in the building. He's running. They are trying to capture him."</p><p>Blonsky's eyes narrowed as he looked up. "Banner." he growled as he opened the door fully.</p><p>"Sir. You should stay inside." The soldier said. "The general ordered."</p><p>"Banner is here." Blonsky sneered. "Banner is <em>mine!" </em>he yelled as he ran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce gasped as he made his way outside with soldiers in his heel, without thinking he ran for the nearest motorcycle and jumped on.</p><p>"BANNER!" Ross's voice yelled from the back. "Give up! There's nowhere to run."</p><p>"No." Bruce gasped. "I can't let you lock me away. I have to fix this! There can't be another explosion! There mustn't be!" he yelled and stepped on it. Zooming out of the facility with bullets flying all around him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Betty hissed at ones again she was being manhandled by a soldier dragging her towards the cells where there was no escape. "Let me go." she asked again. "The general needs to listen!"</p><p>"Sorry mam." The soldier replied. "The general made his orders!"</p><p>All of a sudden, a metal pipe was slammed down into the soldiers head immediately knocking him out cold and Betty swirled around to see a young kid standing there. One young Rick Jones. Betty gasped. "You?"</p><p>"It's Bruce Banner they are chasing right?" Rick Jones asked. "It's a mistake. I don't believe he tried to do anything bad! He saved my life!"</p><p>Betty swallowed then nodded. "Thank you." she whispered.</p><p>"He saved my life and then he… he." Rick looked up at Betty. "He started to transform. He turned into this big green man! And he jumped through the roof. Then I heard explosions outside. I think they were shooting at him."</p><p>Betty halted. "A big green man?" she asked then she covered her mouth. "Oh no… Oh god no. BRUCE!" she shouted. Clearly remembering, a big green monster jumping through the roof of the facility and true enough. They had been shooting at him.</p><p>"Mam. What do we do?" Rick asked.</p><p>Betty sucked in a breath. "He's going back to the research facility. They are following him there. We need to go!"</p><p>And Rick nodded. "Yes mam!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce rode across the desert on the stolen motorcycle, towards the big broken research facility, the moment rubble blocked him Bruce jumped off the bike and crawled across the rubble to get inside.</p><p>Inside the halls were empty, some walls were blown apart and part of the roof was missing. It didn't deter Bruce who ran towards the gamma reactor and tore open the door to face a room bathed in green light and the big core exposed. His eyes widened as he saw it.</p><p>Big… green. Pulsing. Shining bright green. Fully exposed and somehow it seemed alive.</p><p>"Beautiful. Isn't it?"</p><p>Bruce gasped as he twirled around. "Samuel?" he gasped.</p><p>And true enough, standing above him on the rafters was Samuel Sterns himself, leaning casually against the railing. "The potential of gamma. Limitless. Only those fools didn't see it."</p><p>"Samuel. You knew this was never going to work! Why would you do this?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Didn't work?" Samuel asked then he laughed. "It worked! My beautiful creation. Pure energy and pure life! Strengthening everything it touches. It is as you said Doctor Banner. Gamma doesn't destroy, it creates life! Even here in the desert, outside grass and plants are growing like they never have before. How can you say it didn't work?"</p><p>Bruce hissed annoyed. "Samuel. The energy is building up. There's going to be another explosion if we don't stop this. Help me!" he asked.</p><p>Sterns lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"SAMUEL!" Bruce shouted.</p><p>"No." Sterns stated. "Yes. There will be an explosion. Much larger than the last. And it will transform this wasteland into a beautiful paradise. The people who are touched will grow, become better! Stronger. Of course for now we are outsiders. But ones I have let the gamma spread to all the world, we will be just like the rest. And I will be the unquestionable leader."</p><p>Bruce's eyes were wide. "What?" he asked. "Samuel you… You're mad." he gasped. "How could you even think."</p><p>"<em>Progress! </em>Banner! It is called progress. The next step for humanity!" Sterns grinned. "No more decay, no more sickness. Even <em>death </em>we will master!" he laughed loudly spreading out his hands and Bruce hissed as he turned to the panels and started to grab them only to hiss in pain as he stumbled backwards.</p><p>"Oh I wouldn't do that Banner." Sterns smirked. "Those things are hot! Wouldn't want to burn yourself would you?"</p><p>Bruce hissed and then he grabbed the wires again and he roared. This time the green sizzling as he touched them and Bruce's eyes widened, then he hissed. He groaned and he roared and then he started to grow in seize.</p><p>Sterns's eyes widened. "What… What are you doing?" he asked. "Stop it! I DEMAND YOU STOP!" he shouted.</p><p>Bruce though roared as he grew. Became green and a massive Hulk had made his appearance as he grabbed the plates and wires and tore them out of the wall.</p><p>"NOOOOO!" Sterns screamed as he rushed it down. "Don't destroy it! It's my creation! How dare you foul BEAST!" he shouted only to get a slap in the face and was flung into the wall while the Hulk roared and tore up the lab.</p><p>Wires, pipes, panels. Everything was destroyed and the core lost its light as it started to shrink.</p><p>"Nooo…" Sterns held out his hand just in time for another gamma creature to burst inside.</p><p>Large and reptilian as Blonsky yelled. "BANNEEEEEER!"</p><p>The hulk turned, and then he huffed as he roared.</p><p>"STOP IT!" Samuel screamed again. "You're destroying it! My beautiful lab!"</p><p>All he got was Blonsky grabbing his throat and picking him up from the ground. "Shut up." he simply said and flung Samuel away into the wall as he turned his attention on the Hulk. "YOU'RE NEXT!" he shouted.</p><p>The Hulk though roared and the two massive monsters ran towards each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ross arrived at the facility with his men as the ground itself seemed to be shaking and the walls was collapsing.</p><p>He though kept posture as he stood still. Then he grabbed a microphone and spoke. "Doctor Banner! Come peacefully and no one will be hurt! It doesn't have to be like this!" he stated. " Come out with your hands in the air. You are only making it worse for yourself." he stated.</p><p>There was silence, then suddenly a figure crashed up through the roof again. Big… Green…. And scaly. Reptilian.</p><p>Also it didn't look like the creature had jumped, no he had been thrown and was sailing through the air then landed right in front of Ross in a crash and Ross looked down at the creature now laying at his feet. "Sergeant Blonsky." he whispered only for the next one to come this one jumping and roaring. Wide-eyed Ross looked up. "Banner!"</p><p>And true enough. The hulk himself came falling down. Grabbed Bronskys massive leg and flung it away.</p><p>"SHOOT HIM!" Ross shouted and rounds were fired but to no help. The hulk just roared and smashed up any tanks that came to close, threw away soldiers and then.. Then he was in front of Ross who looked up at him with stern eyes.</p><p>"Banner." Ross spoke without showing any fear. "Surrender." he demanded.</p><p>Only for the Hulk to grab the general and pull him up so now Ross was hanging in free air. And the Hulk sneered. His teethe showing and his green eyes pulsing.</p><p>"Kill me." Ross spoke calmly. "And you will be wanted for murder. Doctor Banner."</p><p>What Ross didn't seem to realize though was that the hulk didn't understand a word of what he said. The Hulk didn't understand such concepts as life or death. He was an infant. All he knew, all he felt was rage and he roared.</p><p>That's when a motor bike came driving. A young man and a woman. Wide-eyed Betty jumped off even before the motorbike had stopped. "Bruce… BRUCE NO!" she screamed as she ran to the Hulk and then grabbed his leg. "Please… Bruce. Please." she sniffed. "Put him down. I beg of you. Please." she asked.</p><p>The hulk halted. Confused he looked down at the woman standing there. Touching him… Holding him. His head tilted. Confusion in his eyes and Betty looked up. Meeting his eyes.</p><p>And then slowly, slowly he put Ross down. Only to push the old man away so he flew into a nearby car.</p><p>The hulks eyes, were only at Betty.</p><p>Betty smiled as tear gently fell down her face. "Hello Bruce." she spoke in a soft voice, reaching up a hand and then gently. Ever so gently she touched his cheek.</p><p>The hulk stiffened as he huffed but then, he seemed to relax. Looking at Betty with wonder and curiosity.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." Betty whispered. "It's going to be okay. All right it.."</p><p>Just then a gun shot was fired and hit the Hulk right in the back as he roared.</p><p>"WHO DID THAT!" Ross shouted. "You could have shot my <em>daughter!" </em></p><p>The hulk roared as he stood up and Betty gasped. "Bruce?" she asked and then, the Hulk jumped and he was gone.</p><p>"Af… AFTER HIM!" Ross gasped only to fall to the ground.</p><p>"DAD!" Betty ran to him. Grabbing Ross as she helped him up. "Dad. Take it easy!"</p><p>Ross hissed. "Betty." he hissed. "What are you doing here? You should not be here."</p><p>"I'm not having this argument with you right now. You're hurt." Betty stated firmly. "Someone. Get my dad some help! NOW!" she shouted. "The general is hurt!"</p><p>And people rushed to aid Ross and Betty soon lifting him out of Betty's hands then Betty turned her head to another big mutant creature laying on the ground as he hissed.</p><p>"Banner… I'll get you." Blonsky hissed. "I'll get you for this… "</p><p>Betty closed her eyes and then looked towards the destroyed facility. It was over. At least for now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"SAMUEL!" Tolokov gasped as a green large headed mutant arrive in their new hiding spot and all the mutants made room for him. "Samuel what happened?"</p><p>"Banner." Sterns hissed as he allowed the others to lay down. "I was looking for clues. A way to reverse this." he swallowed. "Then Banner came. He said it wasn't his fault. He accused me. Said it was my fault the reactor exploded. And then he lost control again. He smashed everything to pieces!" he stated. "He took away our chance. My friends. I'm sorry." he whispered.</p><p>Tolokov squinted his eyes.</p><p>Then another mutant looked up. "What we do now?" he asked.</p><p>Samuel sighed. "There are other gamma reactors. Other experiments. My friends." he held up a hand. "Perhaps I do carry blame. And for that I truly apologize. I swear to you, I will do my best to protect you! Help you. And together we'll find a way out of this. I promise."</p><p>And everyone nodded as the whispers came.</p><p>"Thank you Samuel." "We understand." "At least we have a good leader."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had gone by.</p><p>A month since the explosion in Nevada. Footage had been leaked and the press had gone nuts being able to tell their stories of dangerous explosions and monsters in the desert.</p><p>Bruce Banner had become a wanted man. Large sums of money were promised to anyone giving information that would lead to his arrest.</p><p>It had not helped though. Bruce Banner as far as anyone could tell. Had vanished into the ground.</p><p>And for Betty… From the outside it would look like her life had returned to normal. She had gone home, returned to her job working in a lab.</p><p>But it wasn't normal. On every street corner there would be a soldier following Betty from her home to work.</p><p>The cameras at her work could be accessed by the government and in her home everything was wired to the same security network.</p><p>A cage… Betty was in a cage of her fathers making.</p><p>It was for her safety they said. Bruce Banner was a dangerous man who's pride and ignorance had lead to the explosion which had mutated multiple innocent victims who happened to be in the vicinity. Only one had been found and able to deliver testimony. Sergeant Emil Blonsky now dubbed "The Abomination." by the media.</p><p>Bruce Banners Abomination. His creation.</p><p>And Blonsky was a media darling. Sitting in talk host chairs, pictures presented showing his former self who had been an extremely handsome man, put right next to his current grotesque form. Wet eyes and talk about how crazy and unhinged Bruce Banner had been.</p><p>And to top it off there was footage of the big green beast beating Blonsky senseless on the ground.</p><p>"I tried to stop him…" Blonsky informed. "I knew I had to stop that madman."</p><p>And the talk show host would sit there, tears in his own eyes and nod. "You are a brave man. Sergeant Blonsky."</p><p>And that justified the cage that Betty was now inside of.</p><p>A rainy evening Betty had gone out to eat. Even as she was at a restaurant eating, she could feel the eyes on her. At another table across the room a soldier.</p><p>Earlier in the day Betty had gotten a message, written by hand. Hand delivered by an unknown man the message read.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Betty. Please forgive me for contacting you like this. I want to hear your voice. If it's only for a minute.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you will grand me it. Come to Restaurant La Vien Rose tonight." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was at that resturant that Betty was now eating.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>At 6:15 go to the bathroom. The only place the soldiers wont follow you. In there look in the cupboard, it will be filled with toilet paper. Look beneath it, there will be a phone. I will call that phone at 6:16 exactly. </em></p><p>
  <em>Bruce." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was 6:14 and Betty stood up from her table, she picked up her handbag and very visible started to shovel through it for tampons. Deliberately holding one up so the soldiers could obviously see. And she walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.</p><p>In there she rushed to the cupboard as asked and true enough found a pyramid of toilet paper she quickly dug through to find the hidden telephone which she picked up. Just in time for the phone to vibrate.</p><p>Betty gasped as she accepted and held the phone to her ear. "BRUCE!"</p><p>There was a few seconds silence and then the reply. "Hey Betty."</p><p>"Oh Bruce." Betty swallowed. "Are you okay?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." Bruce replied. "Well I'm alive." he then said and Betty's eyes filled with tears. "How about you? How are you doing?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"This is the worst." Betty hissed. "I can barely even go to the bathroom without some guy following me."</p><p>"Well… Ross is afraid I would contact you. He wasn't wrong was he?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Oh Bruce. What do we do?" Betty asked.</p><p>Bruce sighed. "There has to be a way to fix this." he said. "Betty… What happened to everyone. To Sergeant Blonsky. To Yuri, Samuel and all the others. It's my fault. I have to fix it. There must be a way to cure us."</p><p>"Bruce… It wasn't just your fault." Betty tried to tell him. "Doctor Sterns."</p><p>"Yes. Samuel was unhinged. But that's no excuse. It was never going to work and I didn't see it." Bruce sighed deeply. "Look. I still have some friends in the scientific world. At least I can try to contact them, figure things out. Reed Richards, Norman Osborn, Hank McCoy, Hank Pymp. Perhaps Doctor Curtis Connor."</p><p>"That's a very impressive friends list." Betty had to admit.</p><p>"Well, most of them are just acquaintances not friends." Bruce admitted. "What else is there to do though? They have to know what really happened."</p><p>Betty closed her eyes. "Bruce… Please be careful." she asked. "I'll do what I can. I'll try to research any notes I can get my hands on. But my dad is keeping information under lock and key. And probably to keep it away from me. He knows I want to research it, to figure out what happening."</p><p>"Please don't get into trouble." Bruce asked. "I don't want you to get hurt Betty I…. I erhm." <br/><br/>Betty held her breath, then whispered gently. "Bruce." <br/><br/>"I'm scared... Betty." Bruce admitted. "I don't really understand what is happening to me. To us... What ever this is. I don't want it to happen to you or hurt you I... I love you. And, as long as you're safe. I think there is reason enough for me to go on. How-ever I just... I don't even know."</p><p>Betty sucked in a breath then swallowed. "I love you to. Bruce." she whispered. "We'll figure this out. Okay? There has to be a way out."<br/><br/>"Betty. Please be safe. That's what I am asking you." Bruce said. "Your father is right, to a degree. You shouldn't become to involved." <br/><br/>"Bruce. I already am involved." Betty stated. "Trust me!" she asked. "I can help you and together we can figure this out. So please, my father don't trust me. But you always did, you always trusted me. So trust me now." <br/><br/>Bruce swallowed. "I trust you..." he whispered. "Of course I trust you. I'm just... really scared." <br/><br/>"I know." Betty sighed. "Me to... and my dad. Bruce, don't give up. We'll figure it out. Okay?" </p><p>"Yeah." Bruce breathed. "Betty… When the call is done. I need you to destroy the phone we are talking with. Take out the sim card, snap the card and snap the phone. Then throw it in the bin next to you."</p><p>"I understand." Betty whispered.</p><p>"Betty… Stay safe." Bruce whispered. "Goodbye Betty."</p><p>Betty closed her eyes. "Goodbye Bruce." she replied and the call ended.</p><p>Betty did what she had been asked to do. She pulled out the sim card, snapped it. Snapped the phone and put it in the bin then covered it with paper. She pulled the flush in the toilet making it all flush. Then she dried her eyes and finally went back outside and to her table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Far away, was a single figure standing at a desolate and lonely road.</p><p>Bruce Banner was wearing an old worn out jacket and a cap shielded his face. He looked at the old worn out cellphone in his hand and then pulled out the sim card, snapped the sim card. Then snapped the phone itself and threw it on the road before he turned around and started to walk.</p><p>Walk across the very long and very lonely road.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A school class in New york were chatting excited as they walked around in the lab. Everywhere spiders were on display.</p><p>One young teenagers was grinning as he excited snapped pictures. Not even noticing the spider in peculiar colors lowering itself from the ceiling and landing on his hand.</p><p>"PETER!" A blond teenage girl shouted as she swapped the spider from the young mans hand only to hiss.</p><p>"Gwen!" Peter Parker shouted as the blond girl hissed. "What happened."</p><p>"Auw." Gwen Stacey cried holding her hand, waving it in the air. "Damn… I think that Spider was going to bite you. And then the little bastard bit me instead!"</p><p>"You all right?" Peter asked concerned and Gwen looked up as she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah." Gwen replied. "I'm all right."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next story in "New Marvel Origins." coming soon. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>